The Thin Line between Love and Friendship
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: Fuji questions about his relationship between him and Saeki. Fuji x Saeki. shounen-ai. ALTERNATE ENDING. edited
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: Fuji's POV.

---------------------------

**The Thin Line between Love and Friendship**

I suppose that to others, our relationship has always been confusing. People could never really decide whether we were merely friends, or something more. Honestly, I didn't quite know myself.

We would spend every minute we could in each other's companionship- chatting, sharing, laughing, living life as it came along. It was an exciting life that we each led, made even better by our closeness.

People would often tease us, schoolmates, classmates, other friends. Some of them, though, I believed they really understood. But then again, what did we care? What did others' opinions matter? We were not going to give up our precious friendship just because of a few rumors. We couldn't.

I always enjoyed being around him. He would cheer up the gloomiest of my days and I would find solace with him during those few times where I was at my most down. He joked like there was no tomorrow, couldn't be bothered about the 'boring things in life' as he called exams and studying, and sailed through his days without a care in the world. He was the most exciting, most carefree, most humorous person I had ever met. And that was what fueled our friendship.

I thought him a fire-cracker, explosive and exhilarating. He thought me a spit-fire, with the most interesting personality he had ever seen. We were from the same side of the fence.

We had so many experiences together, some fun, some not so, and some right down there on the wish-I-would-never-remember-it-ever-again level.

We shared the same interests and the same ideas of how to have the time of our lives. Our snorkeling trips with a bunch of our friends, our holidays spent doing nothing but tennis, our best tricks on April Fool's Day and so many more memorable times.

We also spent a lot of time talking to each other. Our topics ranged from Nothing-In-Particular-Nonsense to quiet sharing sessions. Indeed, we pour our hearts out to one another; each knowing the other almost the other knowing himself. On trips, we'd talk into the wee hours of the morning. We lay down on the ground, and we'd talk facing to the sky.

Despite all that trust, we had our disputes from time to time. I'd disagree with something: usually his sometimes overly-flirtatious ways and he would accuse me of being jealous, even though we both knew that was not true. But not long after every fall-out, everything would be back to normal.

There was just that once, though, I let a little doubt worm its way into my thoughts. What was our relationship, exactly?

I answered my own question soon enough...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**-------------------------------**

I hope you enjoy reading this. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Thank you for the reviewers – Neerod and yoshikochan –hearts to the two of you-

A/N: Fuji's POV.

Here's chapter 2.

**The Thin Line between Love and Friendship**

It was a bleak day and the sun had been playing hide-and-seek with the clouds, dodging in and out of them. These days often gave me a bored disposition, for it seemed as though the whole world went lifeless; stripped of its sunlight, it was grey and colorless. If it rained, I would also have trouble getting home from school; I'd get drenched walking all the way. The bell went, signifying the end of school. I hurried off, anxious to get home before the skies opened up with a torrent. Stepping out of school, I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Usually we walked home together, but today he was nowhere in sight.

Thunder boomed overhead. I could not afford to wait any longer. I pushed off, praying with all my might that the rains would not start before I got home safe, sound and dry.

Evidently, I had hoped for too much. Halfway home, the clouds released their burdens. Rain fell like sharp spears on my skin, heavy and soaking. Crap, I thought.

I caught a sight of a small shelter by the side of the road- a building that looked like a cross between a telephone box and an outhouse. I saw it all the time, just never really paid much attention to it. Skeptically, I laboriously pushed towards it. Surprisingly, I found it dry and spacious, though smelling a little of mold and cockroaches. I rung out my dripping hair and left it looking like a shaggy dog's fur. I sat on the ground, prepared to wait for the blasted rain to slow down.

Fifteen minutes later, staring out into the sheet of sight obscuring rain, I saw a dark silhouette making its way towards me. I stood up, straining to see who it was. It took the person five whole minutes to get to the opening of the shelter.

It was _him._ I raised my eyebrows. He looked as if he had just walked through a hurricane. His hair was all over the place, his school shirt was un-tucked and flying and he was soaked to the skin. Shivering, he gave me a mischievous grin and shook his hair, causing water droplets to land everywhere.

"Nice weather to fly a kite," he commented.

I sat back down on the ground, hugging my backpack. Both of us were freezing.

"This weather," he said again, "is impossible. We'll never get home at this rate!"

"I'm cold..." I replied, my voice cracking with the lack of water. How ironic, I thought to myself; All this water and I'm _thirsty_.

He handed me his bottle, placing himself beside me on the ground. I chugged the water greedily.

"Oi," he poked me.

I gave him back his bottle, having drained almost half of it. He drank another quarter and kept the tumbler.

"In case we're trapped here forever, I'd like to have a source of water," he joked, pretending to look annoyed.

"If we're trapped here forever, I'd eat you first," I said.

I curled up, placing my head on my knees, trying to conserve body heat. I was beginning to shiver violently. Suddenly, I felt a thin sheet of cloth land on my back. Turning around, I saw that he had taken off his school shirt and placed it over my shoulders.

"Question," I said, "What difference do you think it makes? It's wet, I'm wet."

"Um... Good point," he smiled sheepishly, taking it off and re-wearing it.

I leant back against the wall with a sigh. The thundering rain did not give any sign of letting up.

He laid his head on my shoulder, purposely pressing down hard. With a jerk of my shoulder blade, his head flew up again. Rubbing the side his head, he mumbled something I couldn't hear. He lowered his head again, this time softly. I left it there.

My thoughts wandered to that little doubt I had...

"What do you... How would you describe our relationship?" I ventured, my voice low and sudden.

He yawned, and then hesitated. "Um... We're friends? Right?" he said, after a long pause.

I felt a relief I did not understand and should not have felt. It was a strange feeling.

"I... Guess so." I felt his head nod against my shoulder. "Good..." he said, his voice trailing off.

He fell asleep.

I must have, too, for the next time I opened my eyes, it had stopped raining.

"Oi, let's go home," I woke him up; feeling like a burden had been lifted off my back.

It didn't matter what others said or thought, we were only friends, but the best of them.

**OWARI**

Lame ending... I know. I have no idea for the ending… please tell me of what do you think of this story. This is my first fic for Prince of Tennis. Please review!


	3. Alternate Ending

Haha! Guess what? This idea just popped up to me last night! And to those who're expecting them to be together, this is the chapter!

Thank you reviewers! I love all of you!

Happy Valentines and to those whose birthday is today, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

Here's the chapter!

A/N: Fuji's POV.

----------------------------------

It was summer. Kojiroh and I were at the ice-cream parlor. We both ordered vanilla ice-creams and ate together in silence. The ice-cream parlor was situated at the beach. So we were looking at the beach. It was a nice view.

The question of our relationship has been haunting me for a few days. The sooner I can get over this, the better. I was planning to tell him today, but I just don't have the guts to do it. Really…since when had I started being such a coward?

As I opened my mouth to ask him something, he asked me,

"What do you think of our relationship?"

I thought for a few minutes and when I was about to answer him, Yuuta called us… What a _perfect _timing…

"Aniki! What are you doing here with Saeki-san? I thought you promised me to play a game with me! Or you can just treat me vanilla triple scoop ice-cream…"

That was weird. Yuuta had his sly look.

"Or…we can just postpone it? Ja ne, aniki! Saeki-san!" Yuuta waved to us and ran to his friends to play tennis. He had that sly look again when he looked at us. Seriously, _what _was wrong with him? After Yuuta left us alone, it was an awkward silence.

"Um…so, what do you think of our relationship?" he asked.

"What do YOU think of our relationship?" I asked back.

"I don't know… but deep down, I feel happy when I'm with you," he smiled sheepishly.

"Really? I feel the same thing, too," I finally said, after a few minutes of silence.

"I mean, really, I don't know how to describe this feeling, but we've been friends for such a _long_ time and-"

"love you…" I accidentally voiced out my mind.

"Huh? What did you say?" He asked me.

I knew there was no use when I lied to him. His dark blue eyes were like magnets, pulling me to him and caused me to spill the truth.

"Love. Was that what you say?" he asked. I nodded; continue eating my ice-cream in silence. It was sunset.

And we finished our ice-cream in silence, watching the sunset together. And they say that if you watch sunset with the people you love, you'll be together forever. Yeah right…

"Shusuke," he said my name.

Before I could answer, he pressed his lips on top of mine.

"Let's be together forever," he grinned.

And we continued to watch sunset together, hand in hand.

----------------------------------

I was wondering, did your childhood friend _have_ to voice out your mind or know everything about you?

----------------------------------

**OWARI**

**-----------------------------------------**

So, how was it? Was it confusing? Please review! I hope you like it!


End file.
